The Dragon Slayer Hero
by Meh7s
Summary: A Nastu born in the My Hero Academia world
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon Slayer Hero

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, attempting another story not sure if ill continue it or not just like the other. If anyone wants to take any ideas from this feel free to just flick me a message because id be very interested to see what you do with it. Basically, a Natsu born in the My Hero Academia world. **

**All characters and stuff belong to their respected authors **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day everything changed, began with the news of a baby being born in Qing Qing, China with a mysterious luminescent glow. Ever since that day individuals all over the world began to develop ability's that's belonged only in the imaginary worlds of fantasy and science fiction. What was once thought of as impossible became possible. But with all of these new changes thrust upon human society, new threats began to arise due to individuals harnessing their new-found abilities and using them to terrorise society for their own depraved needs. And as the economies and environment were pushed towards destruction, brave individuals donned masks, capes and an assortment of form flatteringly types of spandex to combat this world of whirling chaos in hopes of protecting those who could not protect themselves. Over the years through the noble actions of these vigilantes a new profession was finally acknowledged by the governing countries of the world. A profession where individuals who had developed their unique abilities, or "individualities" called quirks, were given the mantle of Hero and due to their various acts of valour and justice received income from the state.

As the profession of "hero" became more common and the number of people globally having quirks reaching 80%, it became a daily occurrence for the on-going lives of ordinary citizens to be disrupted in someway by a criminal lashing out with their quirks and being promptly stopped by the arrival of a hero. As such the world became a place where no one would bat an eye to the news of a convenience store being held up by a man with a dolphins head and guns for hands, a train levitating off the ground due to a child thinking it was the toy train they left at home, or even an 80 year old man with a dragonification quirk who broke out of a psychiatric ward, kidnapped a pink haired two year old child from a nearby orphanage and proceeded to escape into the nearby mountainside evading the hero's in pursuit.

This is a world where dreams have become reality, where a man with the head of a dolphin and no opposable thumbs, held up a convenience store, did his time in jail, became an upstanding citizen and ended up marrying a super model. Where a young boy who could lift trains with his mind became the best damn train driver in history. A world where a young boy with a fire related quirk was raised by a senile old dragon, who forgot he was actually a human, in the woods till his 12th birthday and became a hero whose name was remembered for many, many years.

This is his story.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Not gonna lie, a tad disappointed with how short this chapter is but it is also only a preview so who knows, the following chapters may be longer. The next chapter will take place 10 years from now with a couple of flash backs maybe. I'm gonna try and keep Natsu as close to his original personality as much as possible, may introduce other FT characters at some point, may swap some characters in and out with class 1 and 2 A students but like I said at the start not sure I'll continue as I'm more of an ideas guy than a writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragon Slayer Hero

Chapter 1 The dragon descends from the mountain part 1

**April 1****st****, M(V)XXI**

It's a beautiful spring day in the Yamanashi prefecture of Japan. The Picturesque town of Ossus can be seen at the at the base of Mt Fuji, located between the lakes of Kawaguchi and Motosu. A town well known for its wine, ski resorts and many onsen and ryokan. A sea of pink cherry blossoms entwines the resort town as people go about there afternoon. Tourists and residents can be seen intermingling within the streets as evening stalls are set out. The towns people's spirits are high until a bullet shatters the window of a local wine store flying out into the street and the citizens erupt into a panic.

An imposing man with rugged long purple hair, a grim face with semi-closed eyes and a lit cigarette mouth can be seen standing within the wine shop a smoking gun held by one of six spider-like limbs protruding from his hair. A tight-fitting war helmet, open at the front with a visor protruding from the top and sides stretching downwards can be seeing wresting on his face alongside a large grey overcoat hanging off his frame adds to the ominous pressure he gives off, causing customers to cower at the base of wine racks. (Basically, Onigumo from One Piece wearing a grey overcoat and slightly different helmet). The man expels a cloud a smoke and for the first time since entering the shop speaks.

"I'm only going to say this once any failure to obey me will result with a bullet between the eyes, I have no need for those who do not comply with my demands"

Three more guns a drawn from his jacket by his spider-like appendages and directed at the hostages. His half-moon eyes are shadowed by the by the brim of his helmet as another limb allows him to take another drag of his cigarette.

"all of you are move into the back-right corner of the shop near the red wines, any attempt to escape will be met with both your demise and two others, you have five seconds"

Whilst the hostages pushed one another in a rush to get into the corner of the shop and as far away from the villain as possible the spider-like limb with the original gun pivots directly behind the villain at the owner, who at the time had tried to scamper off from behind the counter to the corner with his fellow hostages.

"not you, I'm afraid you will be the one to provide me with what I came for, do as I say, and you may just live"

The villain drawls out coldly, keeping his eyes locked on the huddle of terrified people in the corner.

He slowly turns around keeping the three guns situated on the hostages, a small grin breaks out on his face.

"hears what I'm going to need you to grab"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

If there was one thing that Ryo Inui, better known for his hero name Hound Dog, did not like, it would be when the last day of a perfectly good holiday was interrupted by some no named villain, he was already starting to stress at the knowledge that the brazen and shameless hero Midnight was going to begin teaching at UA at the beginning of this school year.

Having been immersing himself in the amazing sights and onsens of Ossus for the past eleven days, Ryo planned on spending his last evening drinking his favourite bottle of wine under the stars and try convincing himself that Midnight was only teaching for some community service requirement, maybe after having flashed the public one to many times, and not as a full time gig. But here he is instead sitting amongst a group of terrified civilians, out of costume in the wine shop he had been frequenting.

'_Of course on my last day there has to be a villain attack, unless I can take him down quickly I wont be getting any drinking done tonight.'_

Ryo's hand, that had been slowly making its way into his yellow jacket to grab his spare muzzled, stilled as he saw the villain was able to keep track of the store owner, even with his back to him. Ryo's eyes began searching as he took a big breath in through his nose identifying all the surrounding scents.

'_I just need this bastard to be distracted for one second then I should be able to take him down before anyone gets hurt' _

Little did he know his payers were about to be answered as all of a sudden, the smell of burning metal entered Hound dogs nose, gradually he turned towards the entrance to the shop, his ears perked up under his scruffy hair as shouts and car horns gradually got loud from outside, within a few seconds the whole store could hear the commotion outside as it progressively got louder. Soon enough it drew the villain's attention and he shifted one of the guns trained on the hostages towards the doorway. This was the moment Hound Dog was looking for and just as he was about to leap into action, a truck burst through the side of the store getting stuck halfway but not before launching a young pink haired boy essentially naked, wearing only a white scarf as a loincloth, head first into the face of the armed villain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Was gonna write a second part to this but its nearing 11 and I'm surfing early tomorrow morning and want to post this now instead of wait till I'm finished to post it, so I'm splitting it into two parts. The town in this chapter doesn't exist and was named after a Star Wars planet as that seems to be a reoccurring thing for BNHA. Natsu will be the focus of the next chapter. **


End file.
